The Plan for The Three Stooges in pro-developed Russian Military
A plan for The Three Stooges working for The Pro-Russian Separatists in Donetsk is urgent. Sometimes in an unknown and rhetorical domain lies a darker side of the systematic neighborhood of an underground base, an order was occurred to consolidate a negotiation. Location: Mariupol, Donetsk, Donetsk Peoples Republic's Headquartes Domain LLC inc. Quotes: Headmaster of Donetsk: "Let the boys in for our delighted consequences right now. Gentle "Armyisti" Shanuvalnytis, I know.....let's say its really urgent to develop a terrorist abduction. (Donetsk People's Republic Rebels throws the Three Stooges to the interior where the headmaster to plan on attacking something cruel.) Larry: "Hey! Watch the landing well ya!" Curly: "No you watch yourself get sky rocketin' by Kielbasa dummies!" Larry: "Congratulations, well I ain't injured!" Moe: "Oh, God dammit! shut up you all turkey brains!(pokes them both in the eyes, pulls an ear on Curly, crunches Larry's nose with his hands, throws Curly towards the highly-advanced technological equipment nearby the communications screen, and kicks Larry in the balls.) How do you like them apples, you incompetent apes who didn't know how algebra was invented by the Renaissance Gangsters of the Shogun Cider Mill Affiliation. (Looks at the Headmaster of Donetsk and responded with confidence.) Now what can I do for ya boss? How can you like determine to want us to work for you, anything you want.(smiles.) Do I get paid an hour?" Headmaster of Donetsk: "Yes most likely, as long if you're qualified to do whatever I say is more urgent. And accentuate my tolerances to you right. Now you 3 are summoned here for this some called a strategic military operation provided to do my mission for the Pro-Russian Separatists, the Evil Forces known as the Experts of Darkness, and Megamo respectively. There's all the possibilities with endless combinations. All I want you 3 to proceed my bidding for my assignment is to go out to Kiev, Ukraine and kidnap Princess Berehynia, This chocolate king turned President known as Peter Poroshenko, and if Megamo likes us..." Yulia Tymoshenko: (interrupted the Headmaster negotiation walked out of the shadows and said.) "And we must need to eliminate Princess Valerina Lukashenko, and yes of course Princess Celestia." Headmaster of Donetsk:(Slams his fists.) "Who dares interrupt my consolidated ordeal?" Yulia Tymoshenko:"I said it like, Oops! Euromaidan drove me crazy ever since I was free from my cell" Headmaster of Donetsk: "Is that your protocol who you mentioned earlier?" Yulia Tymoshenko: "Yes, very will you know I'll explain this under the circumstances." Curly: "knuck, knuck, knuck, knuck is she hot or somethin' mor-" Moe: (Moe pinches Curly's nose.) "No!!! she a political business lady, we heard about it back in our home Larry: "Come to think of it, she runs the house while she throws papers for a livin'." Moe: "I know she tried to become an elected president of Ukraine, Or else become a magical princess once during the Zombie Apocalypse at the Orange Revolution. At least the Union wouldn't let her become like Sailor Moon for one shot." Yulia Tymoshenko: "Calling Me Sailor Moon? No need from all of you!" Curly: "Yeah!, Isn't this we get paid after until our mission is accomplished?" Headmaster of Donetsk: "Indeed Curly, Permission confirmed." Curly: "Oh man, he knows my name and that was great." Headmaster of Donetsk: "Now let us evaluate where you three start somewhere in Kiev nearby this Maidan Nezalezhnost, and don't mess anything up now. This is apparently for the rebels of both Donetsk & Lugansk, and Megamo will be pleased. And you'll receive extra credit for all the villians if you can see Svetlana and her Ukrainian Armed Alliance of Kiev with the team there's Optimus Prime and the Autobots, and oh yes Xandir the Spellcaster also known its indication as Josh Holo." Vanitas: "Sounds like a good diabolical ambush I presumed." Moe: " What if something happened if we fail your bidding? Oh GREAT!, Somebody came by eavesdropping around here, and guess what? I should have known." Headmasters of Donetsk: "Once if you fail, you 3 will pay the consequences by punishment." Moe: "If that so. now-" Vanitas: "-I know what I have in mind regarding to kind of eligible significances of evil will be accomplished unless if Aqua shows up." Yulia Tymoshenko: "You sound sexy!"(Vanitas smacks Yulia Tymoshenko in the face then blood spits out of her mouth) Curly: "Am I hungry? or (paused)...(Vanitas summoned his Void Gear Keyblade and points out his Void Gear Keyblade to Curly)Alright Alright, I'll or....uhh knuck, knuck, knuck, we'll do it for the Rebels....Glory to Motherland Donetsk!!! Vanitas: "As you can say that a confidential loser who wants to show some indigenous employment to fight for some say Megamo, and Donetsk people. Is that right my master?" Headmaster of Donetsk: " Whatever you say Vanitas, Yes It'll might work according to plan." Vanitas: "Let's see if those Three little piggies can go to this military operation whatever you mentioned it. Yeah, I know how Master Xehanort will be pleased." Yulia Tymoshenko: "Thanks for the slap asshole! I'll explain what happened before." Vanitas: "Don't mention it." Yulia Tymoshenko: "Now I know what depends on its rehabilitation of a new darker country what I had in mind to determine some fool's freedom. You know what I'd remember being released from prison during this Ukrainian Revolution what I had to give a long speech to the sounds of my people. Determined my disobedience I had to apologize and I was being rehabilitated after my speech. And we all know those THREE Stooges are hired currently to do it for Donetsk and the Pro-Russian Separatists. Headmasters of Donetsk: "Acknowledge that Yulia, Let's find out what those heroes are plotting their strategy now, and play this by ear within some deadliest predicaments." Moe: "Wait a minute! Now where do we start now your Headmaster? Anything you say we'll be supporting this retribution for you." Headmaster of Donetsk: "You know what to do Moe. Go and achieve hell in Ukraine!" All: "All Hail Megamo! All Hail New Russia!" Prince Adam: (Prince Adam overlooked at the Headmaster's meeting of consolidation and then Prince Adam hides into the next room not being seen.) Oh my gosh, Cringer! They're plotting an ambush and something else is releasing darkness to Ukraine. I gotta have a plan to stop one of those Pro-Russian Decepticons out of this operation. Cringer I need you for this procedure with me." Cringer: "Alright! (swallows throat) I'll try not to get scared of the Russians." Prince Adam: "Good thinking. I'll try to hold them off and fight for what's right for the people of Ukraine. By the power of Greyskull!"(Prince Adam takes out his Power Sword and summons his transformation to He-Man and Cringer transforms into Battle Cat respectively.) Category:FanfictionCategory:WarCategory:The Three StoogesCategory:Pro-Russian unrest in UkraineCategory:EuromaidanCategory:Heroes AllianceCategory:ComedyCategory:Secret missionCategory:Ukrainian warfare fictionCategory:Soviet fanfictionCategory:Yulia TymoshenkoCategory:All Star Cross Category:Fm-mikelback's Ideas Category:Cutscenes Category:Cutscene Transcripts